


Touch-Me-Not : begone THOT

by Sponjitzu



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Choking, F/M, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Season 8 Spoilers, Spoilers, also lloyd has intrusive thoughts because they are fun to write, and choking, and fighting, i didnt actually ref s8 while writing so, i do NOT support llorumi but it works for the plot, if you dont like don't read?, lots of blood, ooc but like for the show, over use of flower meanings, seriously guys look at the warnings, there is missing dialouge and added dialouge and its a mess, this fic is not fun, this was supposed to be fluff, violent choking not the other kind, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sponjitzu/pseuds/Sponjitzu
Summary: Elemental Masters ALWAYS contracted hanahaki. It was fine, they could live with it and even turn it into a cheap party trick with enough practice.Except for the fabled green ninja.Through whatever, the unheard of power, the faint traces of Devourer venom passed on from his father, or the blood of the Dragon and Oni, Lloyd had never gotten the disease.Until he met a certain emerald clad princess.





	Touch-Me-Not : begone THOT

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR HANAHAKI AU'S.
> 
> Okay srsly sorry. 
> 
> I am working on 'Red is my Color' (Love the comments!) and another HUGE au but I wanted to finish this first.
> 
> Like three weeks later and here it is.
> 
> There were like two cut scenes that I just COULD NOT add in, but in one there was a great line about mud.
> 
> Lloyd is referenced to be aro mainly bc I can't write feelings (or at least sexual ones.) I may take it out, I honestly probably will, but for the moment thats a thing to explain the lack of feeling-searching/total obliviousness. 
> 
> write what you know I guess.
> 
> (For a hetero ship fic there are a lot of gay jokes so uh, okay.)

“Don’t let your heart be easily swayed Lloyd.” The green ninja muttered angrily to himself peeling another petal from the roof of his mouth. “‘Too much of a good thing can kill you’, ‘roses have thorns too’, I really should have listened to you huh mom.” He grumbled to himself feeling another wave of nausea and flowers press against his throat. 

 

Lloyd stared over the edge of the boat wondering how things had gotten like this as another daffodil fell over the edge.

 

Things had been fine just a few weeks ago, though the team hadn’t technically seen each other for almost a year, they had kept in contact, either over the comms Jay and Nya had made and PIXAL had strengthened (somehow), or on the group chat someone (probably Kai) had set up and was only being used for angry rants at anyone Nya came in contact to, which was just as well that she was never on, as they began to go from the sublime to the ridiculous about a month in.

 

The rest of the team still had occasional plant problems, but nothing near as bad as before the Tournament of Elements. Lloyd had never had his hanahaki awoken, (yadda yadda, Great Devourer venom, green power, something unclear) despite the fact that Nya was in so much control of her body that she could manifest any plant by her will alone, and they were technically the same age.

 

The four original ninja were laughing uproariously swapping less common or just strange petals and flowers they had ‘encountered’ in the year between seeing each other. Jay was finally was able to clean out the petals that had fallen into Zane’s mechanics that he had been unable to get out himself, and all of them, even Cole, had been able to produce a flower over the separation that none of them had created on their own before. Their laughter had been almost all that Lloyd had needed to find the room in the palace where they had assembled, though PIXAL had offered her assistance.

 

Everything had been fine, gentle teasings between all of them that Lloyd had forgotten how much he had missed until the palace guard, Huchins, had come in to bring them to the throne room. Entering the throne room, they stood politely as the princess introduced them.

 

The whole thing was blurring together slightly getting confused in Lloyd’s subconscious with all of the other formal ‘meetings’ with other powerful governmental/legal personnel the ninja had attended until a tickle at the back of his throat drew Lloyd’s attention from his personal thoughts of the masked figure he had chased a few days ago. A small cough and the thing moved up the back of his mouth even more.

 

Resisting the urge to stick his hand down his throat to retrieve the offending, and mysterious, object soon became very pressing. The thing couldn’t have been very large as it seemed to flutter when he breathed, drawing further coughs from the green ninja. Soon the thing seemed to multiply, the back of his mouth getting more dry with each passing second until, mercifully, the ninja were dismissed and Lloyd could run to the bathroom to finally empty his stomach into the toilet.

 

Staring down at the delicate pink camellia and red carnations that were usually fairly nice to look at, now just putting Lloyd in mind of the fact that he was in fact heaving his actual insides up for some- some- some ASSHOLE.

 

Lloyd wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve to get rid of the lingering flecks of blood.

 

‘Just my luck.’ Lloyd snarked in the relative safety of his own mind. Instantly the part of his head not involved in worrying about his future well-being began listing all the people he had come in contact with that he might be developing feelings for. Another couple petals had him reluctantly amending that to VERY DEEP feelings for.

 

‘That princess wasn’t too harsh on the eyes now was she?’ a familiar doubt from the darker recesses inserted into the cacophony of Lloyd’s thoughts.

 

“Amazing then, that I don’t notice that stuff.” Lloyd said out loud to himself in the mirror. Just himself. His normal blond-white hair and his normal green gi.

 

‘Maybe you don’t count as Aro if you can get hanahaki.’ the voice said, giving off a general air of someone toying absentmindedly with something fragile.

 

“It doesn’t work that way.” Lloyd said powering on before his imagination could dredge up anymore horrible possibilities. “And, if it IS the princess, I can explain everything. She may or may not return, but hanahaki is never fatal for an elemental master.”

 

‘Hanahaki presented itself at like, age five for Kai, what do think this even is?’

 

Lloyd rolled his eyes at the failing argument he was holding with himself. A splash of water on his face, another release of a flood of blood tinged flowers and he was ready to face his team again.

 

____

 

“Hey Lloyd what can you tell us about the princess hmmm?” Jay called out paying for his inattention with a pikestaff to the abdomen.

 

“What can I say? She’s a- girl.” Lloyd finished lamely blocking a lighter swing of Cole’s hammer with his swords.

 

“Last time I checked I was as well.” Nya remarked dryly driven back by a renewed attack on Jay’s part.

 

“What’s this about anyway?” Lloyd gasped as another attack clipped his shoulder.

 

Kai stared sadly at his training partner, attempting to communicate how he felt about his leader’s willingness to share important personal information with them, a sentiment which reached the eyes of the nindroid, was unable to be analyzed and was therefore dealt with a bat on the side of the head with the bow of a bow.

 

“The hanahaki you’ve been coughing up.” Zane said giving Kai some space and deciding to be as sharp as a very bent spoon.

 

Lloyd gulped.

“The hana-hanahaki?” he feigned ignorance.

 

“Lloyd. We aren't idiots. Except for maybe Kai.” Said Cole as he charged forward in offense. “We all noticed the signs.”

 

Kai made an offended noise from where he was fairly soundly being beaten back by Zane. 

“An idiot? Is this what our friendship means to you?!”

 

“Yes.” Nya laughed jumping into a quick vortex of water to bypass the minor shock of electricity Jay was building up. “Lloyd, honestly, have fun man. She is cute.” 

 

Cole threw his hammer aside activating his still probably unsafe Earth Punch, causing the veins of his arms to light up like magma coming to the surface of a planet, the now healed over ghost scar also glowing slightly. Lloyd attempted to end him off by crossing his swords, but was still thrown back by his friend’s force.

 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” He said worriedly helping Lloyd up, at the green elemental’s head shake Cole continued.  “But come on, we tell each other everything! And your flowers can’t be more embarrassing than that half-year where we all literally stained our teeth green by trying to repress our feelings.”

 

Jay shuddered at the thought.

 

“Ugh, that was while I was on air wasn’t it? I had to brush my teeth every time I had any sort of break. I never wanted to taste mint, or grass, ever again.”

 

“Is that why you hid all of our toothbrushes when we teamed up again?” Zane quipped with a raised eyebrow as Kai finally got within his arm span and latched onto his friend’s body as tight as he could.

 

“YOU try removing plant strands and stems from in between tightly growing, flattened bone spurs in your mouth!”

 

“Ew.” Nya said scrunching up her nose in disgust. “I will never be able to hear ‘teeth’ without thinking of that. That’s disgusting. Why would you draw attention to that?”

 

“Uh,” Lloyd started causing the rest of his friends to quickly quiet, accepting minor scuffling noises, to listen to what he had to say. “Uh, just the normal stuff, you know, a few camilla’s, um, a crown imperial once, oh and a diosma!” He smiled awkwardly at their vaguely distrusting gazes, which was unfair. The only time any of them had gotten a diosma had been Cole only a few weeks after Lloyd had actually joined as the Green Ninja, and he was very proud that he had managed to come up with the crown imperial on the fly like that, if anything sold them it would be that one.

 

“Huh. Well I guess those make sense.” Kai conceded before letting go of his sparring partner as Hutchins came up much to the relief of Lloyd.

 

Apparently, as they were supposed to get to their positions, the team quickly cleaned up and headed out to their predetermined stations as Lloyd took the general parameter sweep which he used to reflect more on his little issue.

 

With most hanahaki cases it preyed off of the carrier’s emotions, in Elemental Masters, with their heightened stamina, they live their entire lives with the flowers making occurrences whenever they simply felt particularly strongly about something. In more fragile mortals, the hanahaki only told about the true feelings of the cursed person, or something specific that only the one the feelings were about could have a personal draw to. But this was nothing like any of that. Other than the initial incident, most of the flowers Lloyd had been spewing had been warning about something, and had been entirely ignoring his emotions and mental status.

 

While he had totally been paying attention to his surroundings (shut up intrusive-thoughts-that-don’t sound-like-morro-at-all), Lloyd suddenly noticed a loud noise coming from the room marked out as the princess’ accompanied by a swelling of buds and branches against the roof of his mouth.

 

“Fughkifghinkg.” Lloyd attempted to swear around the petals of the mildly poisonous plants making an appearance as he leaped after the cloaked figure holding a suspiciously lumpy sack. “HEY! STOP!” 

 

The person seemed to look back briefly, but didn’t slow in the slightest as they ran on, leaping from rooftop to rooftop with as much ease as Lloyd usually could. Now, however, the flowers kept him from just quite catching up, restricting his breath until he made a fatal misstep and nearly fell off an older style fire escape from before the city had been remodeled.

 

“Why couldn’t I have gotten something useful like climbing vines?” He coughed trying to haul himself up to the next roof, resigning to the fact that it was probably impossible to catch the kidnapper by now. Abruptly, his hand was caught by someone with incredible upper body strength and very soft hands, something he was fine with admiring when the princess pushed her hood back to explain what she had been doing.

 

Lloyd could feel tendrils curling inside of his chest, (knowing his luck probably vines several minutes too late) the captivating voice of the creature before him completely throwing off any misgivings he had had from the suspicious blossoms now hidden under the seat of his car and the more vocal misgivings from his currently ignored ‘unwelcome intrusion voice.’ Harumi stretched her hand out to take Lloyd with her on her nighttime jaunt. Lloyd took it just to flinch back as a verbena and a venus flytrap came falling out of his mouth. Quickly dissipating them with a blast of green energy, Lloyd covered up his slip with a smile confidently taking the princess’ hand once more. 

 

Harumi’s eyes flickered darkly, the meaning of the flytrap at least probably not lost on her, but turned to lead him into the brightly lit city anyway.

 

____

 

If Lloyd had hoped that being in closer proximity to Harumi on Destiny’s Bounty would make his feelings clearer, he was right, but not in the way he had hoped. Instead of flowers signifying ‘love’ and ‘hope’ or even ‘I am dazzled by your charms’ (A flower courtesy of Zane that no one forgot after the inevitable jokes that he was definitely the most charming one on the ship if Nya wasn’t counted), his flowers seemed to have caught onto his seasonal depression. Seasonal as in, lots of flavors.

 

The petals that made the most appearance, while not being quite as on the nose as the ones starting with ‘v’, tended to say things such as ‘treachery’ or ‘danger is near’ or occasionally ‘unrequited love.’ Always a good sign when pursuing a relationship.

 

None of these warnings were going unheeded now as Harumi leaned forward in an obvious plea for a kiss. Lloyd could almost feel his systems start to shut down as honest to god terror flooded his body. Never before had he been this scared even when he had been barely old enough to do long division and had had to stare down a hypnotic Serpentine.

 

‘Look I hate you, but man, I AM you!’ The typically unwanted voice even put in over the already unanimous decree to leave this for a later date. 

 

“Uh, I gotta-” Lloyd gulped down another columbine and made a poor excuse to run down stairs leaving a very confused and slightly put out royalty in the sunlight.

 

___

  
  


Hopping over the steps trying to avoid the deadly symbol in the haze of the cave was difficult for Lloyd, his arm and whole body crying out for more rest after being tossed from such high places within two days. The flower roots making their way closer to his heart were not helping, and he felt a growing sense of fatigue, probably due to the amount of poisonous blooms he had forced down since the magical plant had started growing.

 

Suddenly a rumble echoed through the cave, nearly toppling him from his perch as the pointed ‘mouth’ of the cave began to close. 

 

“No no no!” Lloyd shouted starting his way back again, his lungs screaming against the cruel and unusual punishment as he barely made it to where Harumi was patiently waiting for him a few steps away from the door.

 

“Are you okay?” Lloyd asked worriedly a heliotrope and golden-rod choking out a few bindweeds and a striped carnation. A few rumbles echoing from the door seemed to be shaking the foundations of the thin pillars as he gently cupped the side of her cheek.

 

“Of course!” Harumi smiled softly her eyes crinkling gently, neither of them mentioning the fact that she had hardly moved towards the opening as it had closed.

 

Speaking of which…

Lloyd glanced down as the foundations shook more. That wasn’t good. 

 

___

 

The vibrant purple mask in the center of the room seemed to call to Lloyd as Harumi rambled on about something. He noticed in a detached way that she was trying to reach the distorted face painted on some other-worldly material suspended in a lavender flame.

 

Dracaena. He didn’t remember hacking it up, but there it was on his palm. Inner power.

 

“Lloyd!”

 

‘God her voice is annoying.’ intrusive thoughts again. ‘I’ll bet you could tap straight into the Oni energy in this place and be stronger than even with the Golden Power.’

 

‘ ‘Straight?’ ‘ Lloyd caught onto the word strangely, the bloom in his hand disappearing as a ripple of energy appeared involuntarily.

 

‘Okay, poor choice of words.’

 

“Lloyd! You will have to get the mask! It will only allow those with Oni blood to touch it.” Harumi said standing in front of him now. When had she left the altar in the center of the rotunda? 

 

“Yes the mask.” He said in a monotone.

 

    ‘YES. THE MASK.’ His internal monologue agreed vehemently.

 

The fire that had only aggravated the princess seemed only like a faint tickle far away as Lloyd reached his hands into the middle of it. As soon as his fingers grasped the grotesque horror it was protecting though, the muddled thoughts and the flames disappeared all at once, leaving Lloyd with a remarkably clear mind and a few choice thoughts about the person standing behind him.

 

“Here, let me take it,” Harumi started reaching out for the Mask of Deception.

 

“How did you know?” Lloyd asked quietly finally putting together all of the pieces.

 

“Aha, knew what?” The princess gave a reassuring smile that seemed quite out of place with her suddenly stiff demeanor. Her hand was still stretched towards the mask.

 

“That I was part Oni.” He didn’t even need to see the flowers to know what they were. “Only Jay was there when Mistake told us.” Verbena. Probably purple. “You’re the Quiet One aren't you?” Regret. Harumi’s hand moved in a split second the knife suddenly flashing in the hazy light in the room. Definitely regret.

 

____

 

Lloyd needed to sleep soon.

 

He couldn’t though, not yet.

 

The hanahaki was obviously reaching deadly levels, he hadn't been able to sleep since he had jumped from the Destiny’s Bounty when fighting Harumi-controlled-PIXAL due to the roots in his body.

 

“‘LLOYD! LLOYD PLEASE! WE CAN HELP! JUST LET US! COME BACK AND TALK IT OVER!” Lloyd’s friends shouted over the screen in his car that was currently headed at top speed for Kryptarium Prison. Of course they would say that, they didn’t realize the extent of the plant in his heart.

 

Lloyd blinked rapidly his sleep addled mind taking far too long to realize that locking Cole in there with the rest of them was a stupid idea.

 

‘Oh really?’ Had lloyd said this out loud? He was having trouble even putting a name to the voice in his mind, it was starting to sound far more like his own. ‘Do they realize I have to do this?’ he thought weakly, the argument leakier than a bucket without a bottom. ‘I must, I must “I MUST!”’ He shouted slamming his fist against the flimsy screen cutting off the connection as the walls of his target loomed greater ahead of him.

 

He quickly climbed out of his car scattering a few unnoticed leaves, and ran into the building encountering almost no security measures.

 

‘Harumi?!” Lloyd called out already tensing up in preparation for having to fight either her or, golden master forbid, his own father. Walking deeper into the shut down and empty building Lloyd felt the hair on the back of his head prickle uneasily.

 

Wait. Empty? Why would the headquarters of the Sons of Garmadon be empty? Lloyd scurried forward into the main cell block.

 

“Lloyd?” a rough growl came from behind him. 

 

    The doors on the outside walls shut suddenly the lights turning on without warning illuminating the entirety of the gang perched on all three levels already chortling with one another. Harumi and her generals were the nearest on the first level above the sandy floor, near where Soto’s crew had been kept if Lloyd’s memory served true.

 

    “LORD GARMADON! WIN NOW AND EMBRACE YOUR TRUE POWER!” Harumi shouted sounding like a bad lottery ad with an awful amount of pomp Lloyd thought, a sentiment that was probably echoed by the others standing by her if UltraViolet and Killow’s expressions were anything to go by.

 

    And yet, there it was, as soon as her voice echoed through Lloyd’s head, more flowers started pushing against his teeth. He was never getting over this unless it killed him wasn’t he? What irony, the power to make things stronger and yet- Lord Garmadon?

 

    A sudden sharp pressure hit him in the back expelling catchfly blooms and convolvulus petals across the dirt along with plenty of bodily fluids that probably should never see the light of day. The raucous laughter of the blurred faces going went up to the ceiling rattling around in Lloyd’s ears.

 

    ‘Packa’ vultures.’ pseudo-Morro interjected from his corner of Lloyd’s perpetual headache.

 

    “Father!” Lloyd shouted ignoring the extra stimuli and spinning to face the warlord sparking two barely contained nova’s of energy in his fists.

 

    Lord Garmadon faced him in all his glory. The purple ooze dripping squishy from the gaping cavity in his chest where Lloyd’s own hanahaki was rooted drawing the green ninja’s immediate attention. Then the rest of the sight before him sunk in. Garmadon’s face, seemingly rearranged from the ceremony, was framed by leaping purple energy reminiscent of Lloyd’s green and Clouse’s corrupting magic.

 

    Not giving his son another second to face his resurrected horror, Lord Garmadon leaped to catch Lloyd unawares.

 

    Not to be caught with another punch to the chest, Lloyd sidestepped combining the energy orbs to explode, sending his father careening to the side. 

 

    “Please! Father! It’s me! Lloyd!” He shouted trying to stop the inevitable attack.

 

    “I know.” Garmadon hissed, his palms catching on fire like some horrid combination of his old powers with Lloyd’s and Kai’s. 

 

    “Then why are you doing this? I’m your son!” Lloyd stepped back into a more defensible position trying to conjure enough energy into his fists.

 

    Garmadon darted forward slamming into the green ninja’s chest expelling petals of cardamine all over the pair’s shoulders. Lloyd tried to get some friction on the grainy footing but slipped on one of his other blood covered flowers from before. As he almost slipped out of the tight hold Lord Garmadon had pinned him in the upper pair of arms extinguished themselves to grab Lloyd around the throat forcing the plant down, unable now to escape through Lloyd’s mouth.

 

    “You were my son but then I have been many things, a father,” He flipped Lloyd into the center pillar by his neck alone. “A mentor,” He continued as Lloyd fired another pulse of energy which pushed him back a bit. “A protector,” The twisted version of the warm presence Lloyd had missed since the horrible day he had had to send him to the cursed realm kicked his foot lightly, scattering the proof of Lloyd’s weakness along with some of the gravel on the ground. “However, only one was brought back!” He finished with quite the flourish as if he expected thunderous applause.

 

    He did technically get it, as a few of the Sons of Garmadon nearest to the roof clapped awkwardly for a few seconds it echoing oddly with the sparking and crackling from the father and son’s respective powers. It was cut quickly off as Lloyd started his spinjitzu tornado whipping himself towards the towering figure in front of him only to be caught by the purple fire which was more versatile than he thought and thrown across the arena into the railing.

 

    Lloyd tried to push himself up but could barely get his arms underneath him enough to lift his head for the inevitable blooms that spilled out, still cardamine, but less than even the first case. He could feel his life fading even as the last tints of green extinguished itself from his eyes to reinforce his healing process. 

 

    “HERE HE IS. THE GREEN NINJA! THE SAVIOR OF NINJAGO!” Harumi’s voice came from her perch. Lloyd glanced up through his bangs to see his father approaching him, a lavender aura surrounding him now.

 

    Garmadon picked Lloyd’s limp form up roughly, forcing the younger to realize with a start that he was incapable of even twitching a finger if he were to want to, even his horribly pessimistic inside thoughts had fallen silent. No flowers were at the back of his throat and he had the sinking sensation that there was only one, very large specimen, left.

 

    Before the overpowered heave that sent him through multiple reinforced walls and onto the land outside Kryptarium Prison, Lloyd somehow met Harumi’s eyes, the lost chances causing another twinge to shiver through his body.

 

    Losing consciousness even before landing in the soft soil, the outer leaves of the final bloom forced their way out of Lloyd’s mouth to bask in the soft star glow from thousands of miles away. Harumi and her commanders joined their new weapon of war to appraise the finally fallen foe.

 

    “We won’t have to worry about him again.” She said confidently, the meaning of the flower clear. Asphodel. 

 

    ‘My regrets follow you to the grave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading to the end of my fever dream angst trash can! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Talk to me about ships, or art, or just ninjago on my tumblr - @ devil-djinn
> 
> Flower meanings (alot of these are supposed to be vague and most have alternate meanings):
> 
> CAMELLIA (PINK) - Longing  
> CARNATION (DEEP RED) - Alas! for my poor heart  
> CROWN IMPERIAL/FRITILLARIA - Majesty  
> DIOSMA - Your Simple Elegance Charms Me  
> VINE - Intoxicating  
> VERBENA (PURPLE) - Regret  
> VENUS'S FLYTRAP - Caught at last  
> (Love/hope didn't have any specific flowers that i bothered to find)  
> RANUNCULUS -I am Dazzled by your Charms  
> KALMIA (MOUNTAIN LAUREL) - Treachery  
> MONKSHOOD - (Beware), Danger is near  
> DAFFODIL - Unrequited Love, (also some other things)  
> COLUMBINE - Folly  
> HELIOTROPE - Devotion  
> GOLDEN-ROD - Be cautious  
> BINDWEED - Uncertainty  
> CARNATION (STRIPED) - Sorry I can't be with you  
> DRACAENA - Inner Power  
> VERBENA - Regret  
> CATCHFLY (RED) - Youthful Love, I Fall Victim  
> CONVOLVULUS MAJOR - Dead hope, Extinguished hopes  
> CARDAMINE - Paternal error (btw I only added the final scene to use this one)  
> ASPHODEL - My Regrets Follow You to the Grave
> 
> (also: GRASS - Homosexual Love) (I think its hilarious.) (no i dont)


End file.
